Hill 331
Description “Command has expressed their frustration time and time again over this mound of dirt. The ridge itself has been changing hands non-stop over the last month and a half – there’s not much left up there other than piles of dirt, sandbags and the occasional tank carcass. This is not going to be easy.” Fierce, king-of-the-hill style combat dominates this map. The team that can hold the three hills will enjoy a decisive advantage. Tips and Map Tactics * The two roads that run alongside the central hill each have a +5 fuel point on them. Often the opening minutes of the game is a fight to lock down these two points to gain a fuel advantage for your team. Small nearby buildings and impassible cliffs above these fuel points can offer good positions for machine guns to cover these points. * Block the roads located to the Northwest Hill, the South East Hill and Middle Hill roadways. Use Tank Traps and Barbed Wire. Do not close the roadway located between the Middle and South East Hill as this will be your only route to advance. And also be prepared for heavy fighting as several units will use this roadway as the other routes are already blocked. Use MG Emplacements and Anti-Tank guns that way the way will become a "bottle neck" for the enemy. * Make use of the Northwest and Southeast hills as they have several structures that you can use to make forward HQs. Do not allow the CPs in the said locations fall into enemy hands, as this points can provide you another route for raids and harassing the enemy units. * Teamwork is always important, but it can be difficult to aid your allies if all of your units are on the far side of the map. Command abilities like Off-map Artillery Support, Firestorm, and Paratroopers that can quickly have an effect on a battle in a far off corner of the map can be very valuable. Preferred Doctrines ALLIES Pretty much all Allied Doctrines are preferred in this map. Infantry Doctrines can make use of the 105mm Howitzers and Defensive Operations Skill for the Riflemen squad, however make sure that the 105mm Howitzers must be constructed in the Middle Hill so that you can hit the enemy anywhere in the map easier. Airborne Doctrines can make use of the Paratroopers to capture and defend several points in the map. Be sure to have several MG Teams, Mortar Crews, and Anti-Tank Guns for fire support for your paratroopers. Armor Doctrine on the other hand can make use of the Vehicle Raid capability to capture the points easier without the use of infantry. Be sure to have several Sherman Calliope placed near CPs that are sure to be in the sights of the enemy. M26 Pershing is also a must have as the enemy will likely engage you with unlimited numbers of StuGs and Pumas. AXIS Only 2 Doctrines are advisable on this map. Defensive Doctrine and Terror Doctrines. Defensive Doctrines can make use of the 88mm FlaK 36 and MG Bunkers. Place them between the Southeast and Middle Hill near the Fuel CP. And use StuGs and Pumas wisely as Allies will surely flood the battlefield with 57mm Guns. And also build Medic Bunkers near the areas were your forces will surely encounter the enemy. Terror Doctrines on the other hand can make use of the Inspired Zeal for better Infantry Performance. Firestorm Rocket Barrage and Forced Retreat capabilities can distrupt the enemy's attempt to capture CPs. Release the V1s and the dreaded Tiger once you now have control of the battlefield. Category:Maps